Sonamy The musical! Well not really
by Blue and Pink Rose
Summary: O.K This is a semimusical about my favorite sonic couple. SonicXAmy! Hope you enjoy it! rated to be safe. ON HOLD
1. Everytime Sonic and Amy touch as kids

Blue: I am starting this just to calm me down. 

Key:

_This is Song lyrics_

**This is amy's & Sonic's past**

this is outside the movie.

:On to the story:

Amy and sonic walks in to see every one who stared in Sonic heros(not inculding the villans except team dark.) "Hey what's going n here?" Sonic asked. Rouge smiled. "Well I found these dvd's in a box in the attic that marked 'A+S' Childhood' and I wanted to watch them with everyone." Amy and Sonic's eyes grew big. Amy's cousin made those and they where emberassing! Too bad that they had to go threw this tourture.

Rouge put the dvd in and sat down next to Knuckles. The movie started by having the words 'A+S Everytime We Touch. A Tor Rose production.' then Cascada's everytime we touch came on.

_I still hear your voice_

_when you sleep next to me_

**little Sonic and amy are sleeping. Sonic with his arms around amy.**

Shadow and Knuckles start laughing as Cream tells Sonic that that was a sweet thing to do.

_I still feel your touch_

_in my dreams_

**Now awake Sonic is shaking Amy trying to wake her up to play.**

More laugher.

_forgive me my weakness_

_but i dont know why_

_without you it's hard to survive_

**Amy and Sonic are paying tag. Amy was it.**

"I didn't know Sonic and Amy were such close friends as children." Vector stated. "Just watched the movie." Charmy shouted.

_cause everytime we touch i get this feeling_

**Amy is running along a sprinting Sonic.**

"Sonic letting Amy run along with him. Now I've seen everything." Tails mumbled but got scared when Sonic death glared him.(Gotta love the death glare.)

_and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly_

**Sonic is kissing amy while she is blushing.**

Even more laugher this time the chaotix join in while Sonic and Amy are blushing.

_can't feel my heart beat fast_

_i want this to last_

_need you by my side_

**amy and Sonic are walking side-by-side in their halloween Costumes. Amy as a fair maiden and Sonic as a vampier(Go figure...).**

Rouge says how cute Sonic and Amy where together as children. Sonic and Amy just blush.

_cuz everytime we touch i feel the static_

**Sonic is holding on to Amy due to a storm.**

All the males that are there laugh.

_and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky_

**Sonic and Amy are on the swings trying to touch the sky.**

A 'hmph' of annoyance is heard.

_can't you hear my heart beat so_

_i can't let you go_

_want you in my life_

**Amy and sonic are hugging on valentines day.**

"CUTE!" Rouge shouts.

_your arms are my castle_

_your heart is my sky_

**Sonic is holding Amy up while she is reaching for the sky.**

_they wipe away tears that i cry_

**Sonic is comforting Amy who had fallen down and got a large cut on her leg.**

"poor amy." Crean says to the pink hedgehog female next to her.

_the good and the bad times_

**Sonic and amy are opeaning presents at christmas. The scene quickly changes to Amy is helping sonic due to a broken leg.**

"POOR SONIKKU!" Tails says to sonic once again earning a death glare only this time from Cream.

_we've been through them all_

_you make me rise when i fall_

**The two are happily Playing in a shallow pool.**

'I wonder why Sonic isn't afraid of the water.' Espio thought

_cuz everytime we touch i get this feeling_

**Sonic is blushing while Amy is hugging him.**

"Don't even think about it." Amy hissed at the boys that were about to laugh.

_and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly_

**sonic and amy are once again kissing due to Amy's cousin Tor.**

'So that is what Tor looks like.' Cream thought.

_can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_i want this to last_

_need you by my side_

**A scene from a home made video shows Sonic and Amy holding hands while running from Tor.**

No more laughing. Good it was annoying me.-.-

_cuz everytime we touch i feel the static_

**Amy is laughing at Sonic due to his new look. Baby blue stieks that looked like badly drawn lightning.**

All the boys except Sonic tries to stop laughing but a few giggles are heard.

_and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky_

**Amy is smiling as they go on the fairest wheel. However Sonic was screaming bloody murder.**

Now the laughing comes back.Oh Poo.

_can't you hear my heart beat so_

_i can't let you go_

_want you in my life_

**Amy and Sonic are playing docter and Amy is listening to Sonic's heart.**

_everytime we touch i get this feeling_

**"We have a funny feeling wen we awe neaw eat-oter!" Amy and Sonic conplained.**

"Don't say it." both Sonic and Amy say to Rouge and Cream.

_and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly_

**Sonic kisses Amy on the cheek while the two are jumping on a trampoleen.(**is that how you spell it?)

"that looks fun." Cream wispers. "Yeah." Tails said.

_cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_i want this to last_

**The scene ends with a giggling Amy and Sonic with a bride's bouchet on his head.**

While the boys torment Sonic with their laughing Rouge looks at amy with an evil grin. "This is a great movie." Rouge said. Amy was quiet. She was also as red at knuckles. "You two have any more music vids that Tor made?" with that said Amy and Sonic ran upstairs to hide the rest.

End. For now.


	2. Amy should Let Sonic Love Her

Blue: Still going at this story whether anyone likes it or not! 

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. Or the songs.

Key:

**_This is Song lyrics_**

this is outside the song.

* * *

Sonic along with Tails Shadow and Knuckles were sitting at a park picnic table. It was the day after the emberassing torture that Sonic and Amy faced. Sonic seemed down. He hadn't even looked at his Chillidog. As we all know when Sonic doesn't eat his chillidog He is running a fever, Is upset or it is the sign of the apocalypse. Tails decided to speek up.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Tails asked worry clearly seen in his voice. "Kinda. Just thinking 'bout the old days when Amy and I were the best of pales." Sonic answered. "Then why do you look bumed?" Knuckles asked cocking an eyebrow. Sonic sighed. "It was the day she moved away I was thinking about just now." Sonic told the three around him. "Tell us about it." Shadow said getting into the conversation. "Why do you care?" Sonic asked. "I enjoy your pain." Shadow smirked. Sonic sighed again. "It was a sunny summer day. We were at the beach..."

---FLASH BACK---

Like Sonic said Amy and him were at the beach. Little Amy seemed troubled though. Sonic ran up to his friend and sat down nexted to her. "What wong Amy?" He asked. Although Both were six Amy had better speech then Sonic. "My mommy said that we are going to move tomarrow." Amy said sadly. "WHAT? NO! You can't go! I won't let dem!" Sonic said holding onto Amy. "I gotta go Sonic." Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

Sonic started crying. Amy was his onley friend now she was leaving him. Amy held up a braclet she had made. "I made this friendship braclet for you. I got one like it on." Sonic took her gift and put it on. It was blue with an indigo colored wind print. Amy held her's up, it was pink with a red rose print. "Now no matter how far away we are from each other we will be together." amy said trying not to cry infront of sonic but failed. Both hugged each other and cried.

At the end of the day the two said their goodbye's one last time. Tomarrow Sonic would be alone once more. As he walked home he had a sudden hatred to the ocean. Never again would he enjoy the ocean's company.

---end of flashback---

Sonic looked even sadder. "That's why you hate water. It brings back the pain from when Amy moved." Knuckles said. Sonic put his arms on the table-his friendship braclet still on. "Why are you thinking about the past so much sonic?" Tails asked. "...I think my little crush I had on her as a kid came back thanks to that movie rouge made us watch." Sonic said hitting his head on the table.

Tails suddenly got an idea. "Hey sonic how about you sing 'Mario's Let me love you' to amy. My cousin has a kareoke club. I can get him to close it and let us use it." Tails said. Sonic agreed and the four continue having their fun.

---At the "Midnite Rose" Kareoke club---

Everyone were having a good time. Sonic was waiting for Big to stop singing 'I'm a little tea pot'. Finally he stoped and sonic got on stage. The music started playing.

**_Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_**

**_Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah_**

**_Sonic_**

**_Baby I just don't get it_**

**_Do you enjoy being hurt?_**

**_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_**

**_You don't believe his stories_**

**_You know that they're all lies_**

**_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_**

Amy turned her head to see Sonic singing. Truethfully she thought he was singing about his hatered for her.

**_If I was ya man (baby you)_**

**_Never worry bout (what I do)_**

**_I'd be coming home (back to you)_**

**_Every night, doin' you right_**

**_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_**

**_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_**

**_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are_**)

Amy blushed. Rouge started to tease Amy.

**_You should let me love you_**

**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**

**_Baby good love and protection_**

**_Make me your selection_**

**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

Amy was as red as knux. Rouge looked over. "Hi knuckles why are you here?"

**_Listen_**

**_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_**

**_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_**

**_Don't even know what you're worth_**

**_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_**

**_Cause you're bad and it shows_**

**_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_**

Amy got away from Rouge and sat closer to the stage...and sonic

**_If I was ya man (baby you)_**

**_Never worry bout (what I do)_**

**_I'd be coming home (back to you)_**

**_Every night doin' you right_**

**_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_**

**_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_**

**_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_**

Amy smiled. Not because of what Sonic was singing but of what was on his wrist...The friendship braclet she made him long ago. She held up hers so he coud see.

**_You should let me love you_**

**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**

**_Ooh Baby good love and protection_**

**_Make me your selection_**

**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me..._**

**_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)_**

**_We should be together girl (baby)_**

**_With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_**

**_So can we make this thing ours?_**

**_You should let me love you_**

**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**

**_Baby good love and protection_**

**_Make me your selection_**

**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

**_You should let me love you_**

**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**

**_Baby good love and protection_**

**_Make me your selection_**

**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

**_You should let me love you_**

**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**

**_Baby good love and protection_**

**_Make me your selection_**

**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

**_Sonic (talking):_**

**_Let me love you that's all you need Amy._**

After finishing his song sonic came off stage as rouge went on to sing Barbie girl. Sonic sat next to a blushing girl hedgehog. "oh Amy I didn't know you were here!" Sonic said playfully. "Sonic..." Amy said but then kissed the blue hedgehog on the cheek.

* * *

Blue: This is a cute chapter. I would love any song requests! Thank you. 


	3. Note

Blue:I am putting this story on hold for a while and that is for 4 reasons. 

1) I can't think of any ideas 4 this story 2) I feel unloved 3) My cousin keeps messing with it. 4) I don't have enough suggesting reviews to keep me going.

Blue: sorry!


	4. Tornement Pt1

Blue: I AM LOVED!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. Or the songs...But I do own the torniment.

* * *

Sonic and Amy walked hand in hand. They were going to the park when they came upon a flyer for a singing competition which will take place in a week from now. "Come one Sonic, Lets try it!" Amy begged. "Why not? Let sdo it." Sonic agreed. "Lets sing My Boo from Usher." Amy just gigled.

_1 Week of alot of Practicing later._

"Now for our last contestents Sonic and Amy in 'My Boo'. Please give them a warm welcome." The announcer well announced. The music started and Sonic began to sing.

_Sonic:_

_There's always that one person_

_that will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming cause_

_you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me,_

_it's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

_Amy:_

_I don't know about y'all_

_but I know about us and uhh_

_it's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know about y'all_

_but I know about us and uhh_

_it's the only way we know how to rock_

_Sonic:_

_Do you remember girl, who was_

_the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember girl who was the one_

_who said put your lips like this_

_Even before all the fame and people screaming your name_

_Girl I was there and you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brothers' taken over but its'_

_still in your eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's alright_

_(it's alright girl, that's okay)_

_And if we haven't seen each other in a while,_

_but you will always be my boo_

_Amy:_

_I loved you when we were younger you were mine_

_And when I see from time to time I still feel like,_

_And if I see you no matter how I try to hide_

_And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo_

_Yes I remember boy, cause after we_

_kissed I'm never gonna whipe my lips_

_Yes I remember boy,_

_that you were the one I would grow old with_

_Even before all the fame and people screaming your name_

_Boy I was there and you were my baby_

_Sonic:_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brothers' taken over but its'_

_still in your eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's alright_

_(it's alright girl, that's okay)_

_And if we haven't seen each other in a while,_

_but you will always be my boo_

_Amy:_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)_

_And see from time from time i still feel like(my boo)_

_See no matter how i try to hide_

_(it's alright now, it's okay)_

_even though there's another man in my life_

_you will always be my boo_

_Amy:_

_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo_

_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo_

_Sonic:_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)_

_Now another brothers' taken over but its'_

_still in your eyes (my boo)_

_Even though we use to argue it's alright_

_(it's alright, it's okay)_

_And if we haven't seen each other in a while,_

_but you will always be my boo_

The crowd cheered like there was no tomarrow. The announcer Came up to the couple and laughed. "Man-O-man you two are great! Lets see what our judges think." The announcer turned to Felicia the hedgecat(See 'A Chaotic Christmas' and 'Princess Amy') and Jack the Echinda(See 'Princess Amy!').

"I have to say that Amy's voice is wonderful and goes great with Sonic's...like ice-cream and root beer." Jack smiled as he held up a card that had the number '10' on it. "He didn't eat today ignore the last part." Felicia said. "I do agree with what he said about your voices. I give you two a ten." Felicia smiled. Amy and Sonic just blushed and smiled. "Hope to see you two in the next round!"

* * *

Blue: There. Done. REVIEW! 


	5. Tornement Pt2

Blue: Everyone who is reading this shut your trap about this song. I love Stars are blind by Paris Hilton. that is all... : D 

Disclaimer: No Dont own Sonic Amy or any one else. "Stars Are Blind" is owned by Paris Hilton who sings it or "Always be my baby" from Mariah Carey. I own the tornament and the jugdes. Oh also if you have a character you would like to have as a spokes person(or animal), judge or just a guest star please feel free to tell me. Thank You.

Key:

_This is Song lyrics_

* * *

Amy stared dead-penned at the paper in her hand. "I can't belive that for the nexted round **one** of us has to sing." Amy groaned. "You can do it Ames!" A very familiar voice came from the door of her room. "No...I...can't...Rouge." Amy said slowly. MAN! Did she sound like a zombie!...Oopse...sorry didn't mean to write that.

"Give us one good reason why." Rouge said crossing her arms. "The song I'm singing fit **you **more then **me**." Amy whined. "Will a Ms.Amy Rose please come to the stage? I repeat will a Ms.Amy Rose please come to the stage. That is all."Rouge looked at Amy. "Come on Ames. They're waiting." Rouge walked out of the door followed by Amy.

Amy walked on stage. Music started to play as she began to sing...

_I don't mind spending some time_

_Just hanging here with you_

_Cuz I don't find too many guys_

_That treat me like you do_

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride_

_But when I walk their talk is suicide_

_Some people never get beyond their stupid pride_

_But you can see the real me inside_

_And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make you nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Baby i'm perfect for you_

_My love, ohh oh_

_I could be your confidante_

_Just one of your girlfriends_

_But I know that love's what you want_

_If tomorrow the world ends_

_Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?_

_Now tell me who have you been dreaming of_

_At night at home? oh no, ohh_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make you nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Baby i'm perfect for you_

_Excuse me for feeling_

_This moment is critical_

_Might be me feeling_

_It could get physical, oh no, no no_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make you nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Baby I'm perfect for you_

_Baby I'm perfect for you_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

Amy stoped singing and was blushing due to the fact that the audience was cheering for her to sing again so she did.(Thank you to Aonamy love is strong for the song lyrics: D)

_We were as one, babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart, babe_

_Our love will never die_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry, no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably, you'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart, babe_

_Our love will never end_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back, boy_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_

_You'll be right back, baby_

_Oh baby, believe me_

_It's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Amy stopped and ran off stage before she could here her score. Lets say She looks like Knuckles at the moment.

* * *

Blue: Thank you to those who reviewed! Please review again! Tankies! 


End file.
